kakashi's son
by itchirakuramen
Summary: what if kakashi had a son? i aksed myself that question for along time, and now, since finding this site, i can make that dream a reality! making a new character should be fun, and to see how he fits to the plot, so join me if you will in doing so. Here we go!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kai, kakashis "son"

Kakashi is my father now. He adopted me at the orphanage. I see him go by a lot, must be the fastest way to his work. What ever he does.

One day i was practicing throwing three suriken i found in the forest at targets i made on trees. Three surikens, three bullseyes, nothing much. And i guess he was inpressed cause a few minutes later i was called to the front to be notified he Had adopted me.

He was just there, reading a book? (Mental note: kakashi likes the makeout paradise series, creepy) He didnt seem like he cared. He seemed pretty shady though. Headband over his eye, probably missing, a mask that went all the way to his nose, grey hair, looked natural like mine, combed up.

Then he looked up

I dont know if it was the lighting or what, he looked completely different. Three fourths if his face was covered but that one fourth was all i needed to know he was smiling, yet i didnt know if it was fake, to make me feel better and secure, or heartfelt.

His voice matches his smile, sounding happy but unsure,"well hello there"

I responded with a quick,"hey, so whats your name?"

"Kakashi, whats yours?"

"I dont really have one" and i didn't.

"Well how about kai?"

I though it was pretty ok, i didnt know if he named me kai to match his name, or not,"sure, a names just a name anyway" i said foolishly, not knowing it would be more than that.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home

He brought me to his house, it wasnt much, a bit more than the bare necessities, with two rooms and one bathroom. Everything was clean, he probably cleaned it every day, guess that'll be my job now, at least partially.

Out of the blue he said,"welcome home kai"

I responded,"thank you, which room is mine then?"

"Whichever one you want"

I didnt want to seem like i was kicking him out so i said back,"I guess whichever ones not yours"

"Ok then, which one?"

I was confused,"say again?"

"Well i sleep here on the floor every night"

"Why is that then?"

He shrugged

And so i took the one on the right, the one kind of close to everything.

The next day i woke up to see him cooking, he seemed wide awake, and he was. And i thought i woke up early, it was 5:00 according to the single clock he had hanged up high.

He looked awesome while cooking. He was swift, grabing spices and ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. And i saw that his band was up.

I went over to inspect closer and saw that his eye wasnt missing, in its place was a red eye, it suddenly hit me, it was the sharingan. But i was certain he wasnt an uchiha, either that sharingan was stolen, or given.

He grabed a plate, he fliped the pan, the fish fell on the plate, the pan landed right back on the turned off stove, and the next thing i knew, a plate with the best smelling thing EVER, was in front of me, in my hands.

"Your welcome" he said with a smug look in his eyes,"and nice job trying to keep up with YOUR eyes." (Mental note: kakashi is the coolest person alive)


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training

I soon found out that he was a jonin at the academy and that they were enrolling soon. This was strange though, kakashi always told me his missions and never did he talk about actually having a team helping him.

"So the academy is enrolling soon, you want to be a shinobi kai?"

And i didnt even have to think,"You know it!". Ever since i was orphaned by the nine tails fox, i planned on setting out, learning all the jutsu i possible could hoping to being able to surpass the fourth hokage, who sealed the nine tails, but died in the process.

And so it began, instead of breakfast first thing every day, training, throwing suriken, kunai combat, chalkra control, ninjutsu, releasing genjitsu, and taijutsu. Cycling everyday until friday, a break day. And it stayed like that, exaclty like that until the day i started at the academy.

And now it was just routine from there, wake up train all morning, then the boring rest of the day. (Mental note: cleaning the entire house is not fun)


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Greetings

At times, kakashi can be away for days, maybe weeks on missions. I cant cook half as good as he can. He leaves me some money to buy food and i found this amazing place to eat, its called itchiraku ramen and its almost as good as his cooking. I met this boy, at most, a year younger than me, all alone at the corner. He seemed lonely, as i did once...

"Mind if i sit here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't

"Oh, no not at all" he said enthusiastically, i sat down,"names naruto uzumaki, whats yours?"

"Mines kai, nice to meet you naruto"

"You too kai, so, you think this place is good?"

"I hope so" said the man behind the counter, smiling.

"Yes, this is almost as good as my dads cooking" I said,"Well, technically not my dad, i was adopted"

"What happened to your parents?"

"The nine tails happened" i said grimly

"Oh, sorry for asking, if it makes you feel any better the nine tails tails..."

"Please, you dont have to relive that for me"

"Thanks you" then he started crying

I felt terrible, "Look, naruto, im sorry i asked. Its just, its hard being alone with no one else to talk to."

He looked up with a big smile,"Well, at least neither of us have to live through that now, right?"

"You know it naruto"

We both chuckled, while we were finishing our steamy bowls of ramen, i tried to explain him the things i have been learning as best as i could. It was good, i told him that i would ask my new father if i could come here more often, since i had to leave.

Naruto, he seemed alright.

(Mental note: i didnt think the person holding the nine tails would be so nice)


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enrollment

Kakashi set aside a mission to personally bring me to the academy to get enrolled, i felt honored. I remember naruto told me to enroll him, so i did as well. There was no way i wasn't going to be accepted. Then i saw his name...

Sasuke uchiha

The only real competition for the number 1 spot in the class. I met him at the orphanage, we sparred before and he was good, neither one of us was clearly better than the other.

I also noticed the new ino-shika-cho team. No doubt they will be together. Ino, shikamaru, and choji were their names

Rock lee, deciple of guy sensei. I know them because of kakashi. Apparently he and guy are rivals, never really met rock lee though. (Mental note: hope to not) :p

I looked over some nore names and overall, a pretty interesting class i hope we become close friends over time


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

First day

Everthing they were trying to teach was review for me, i really only enrolled to practice and officially become a shinobi, as of right now, im probably chunin level but not even genin officially.

Seats wern't that bad, im in the third row in front of naruto, sasuke, and some sakura girl i never heard of. (Mental note: naruto and sasuke dont seem to like eachother p.s. sakura has a big forehead)

First day was boring as it seemed it was for sasuke too. I guess We're just waiting to just officially become shinobi.

We were just learning how throw suriken, not actually throwing them.

It was worth going through to know im on my way to becoming an official shinobi.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Team 7

We're all now genin and therefore assigned to a team and sensei to teach us from there.

Ino, shikamaru, and choji were assigned to asuma sunsei. Ino-shika-cho, team 10

Rock lee, neji, and tenten to guy sensei. A taijutsu based team, team 8

Shino, hinata, kiba, and akumaru to kurunai. A stealth/tracking based team, team 9

And finally, sakura, sasuke, naruto and me to kakashi. I guess the leftovers, a special team of 4, team 7. Iruka sensei called, naruto, sakura, naruto jumped for joy, sasuke, big forehead jumped up in joy, and kai, i jumped up for joy and i heard sasuke mutter,"im doomed". Now Dont get me wrong, i was glad to be with naruto, sasuke, and kakashi but it was quite embarrassing being last and being with big forehead.

Still, a pretty interesting team

Naruto wanted to pull a prank on kakashi when he entered, so he put an eraser up on the door so when he opened it, it would fall down on him. I doubt it will work though, hes not that stupid... wait... oh!!!


	8. chapter 8

Had chapters 1-7 premade, so imma need time to actually make new ones, Itll be worth it though, i promise. by the way, sorry for a kinda lousy chapter, better ones will soon arrive

Chapter 8

"Team" exercise

The day after, we headed to the field. Kakashi brought two bells, whoever took one could eat some meals he prepared.

I was excluded because he knew i could take one. Thats why i got food anyway. I told them,"trust me, the troubles worth getting THIS" i said, almost bragging, as i opened it.

It was heavenly smelling, better than his usual cooking. The three were almost lifted from their feet. Now i was eager to see their full effort, for i knew this was enough to bring it out.

And so it started, kind of. Naruto head at kakashi right as i closed the lid. He was swiftly turned around with his hand behind his head.

"I didnt say go yet naruto..." (Mental note: naruto can get ahead of himself, a lot).

Unfortunately, weren't able to aquire a bell, not even sasuke, by himself that is. They were given a second attempt and an intermission but since he brough 3 meals, one for me, naruto was tied up to a post and sasuke and sakura got to eat.

Kakashi had gave them strict orders not to, failiure in doing so would be a suspencion from the academy, but sasuke knew that naruto would be a burden, even more so if he were running on an empty stomach, so he did the right thing and offered some of his food. This encouraged sakura to do so as well, unfortunately, they were caught red handed.

However, they stood their ground and explained that each of them would have to be strong to go up agaist him and naruto wouldnt be if he had nothing to eat, fortunately, this is exaxtly what kakashi was hoping for. He wanted them to acknowledge eachother as a team.

And so, team 7 was born...


	9. chapter 9

Extra big chapter inbound. I think i moght do chapters by the episodes if that's alright, ok?

Chapter 9

A "C" ranked mission (part one)

Somehow naruto got us a C ranked mission instead of the usual D ranked ones we've been getting so far. He had a point though, team 7 is a pretty above average team, but we get simple missions like catching a lost cat or walking some dogs, it gets boring. Team 7 has been assigned to be body guards for some alchoholic bridge builder, overall, not a very big improvement.

And so we went out, not before checking our gear.

Kunai - check

Shuriken pouch - check

Food and water - check

Medical supplies - check

"Ready when you guys are, everything we may need is in my pack" I said, knowing we would be ready for anything on this mission, i see this as an oppertunity to show how exceptional ninja we are.

"Alright then, lets head out"

And so we went out. It was nice, being out of the village, witnessing pure nature, but that was shortlived as we were ambushed by two ninja from the hidden mist, judging by their headbands. They were smart, chaining up kakashi first, the only jonin in our little group. However, ots never that easy, especially when your dealing with my father, the coolest person that ever lived! Kakashi had used a substitution to take his place. Besides me, everyone was conviced he died.

However, sasuke acted quick as the two ambushers got behind naruto, ready to kill him too but only sliced him with their claws, probably poison then, he threw a kunai to intercept the serrated chain they were using, and a kunai to pin it in a tree. He then latched onto their arms, and licked them both, something i could of done. Suddenly, one broke free of his chains and started heading towards the bridge builder and sakura, kakashi fanally arrived and clothes lined him to oblivion. There was still narutos cut though, i examined it and noticed that it was already healing it self. It gave off a redish glow as it did. The poison and cut were soon gone but kakashi thought it wise to bandage it anyway. Well, their ambush failed and since we are now gaurding agaist ninja, this C ranked mission shirfted into a B ranked one.


End file.
